sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Rin Ratcatcher
Introduction Captain Rin Ratcatcher is the leader of the White Hair Pirates and a up and coming supernova. She is a Lamia, a sub race of the greater Taran race. She is also one of the last users of the ancient Angelic Fist Formation, and one of the few users of the Way of Polearms traveling the sea. Despite being labeled a pirate Rin is actually a smuggler. Her main form of traffic is actually abused women fleeing from World Nobles and abusive husbands. After that it is spices, and illegal animal products. Appearance Fully streaked out Rin is Thirty feet long and one inch. Most of the time however she is standing nine feet tall. She is about as twice as thick as a normal man. She has massive horns that stick out the side of her head and a thick mop of long white hair. Her eyes are hidden behind her hair, but they are a wondrous shade of periwinkle. Her skin tone is a light purple color, but her scales are a dark green. She has the upper body of a human women, which she covers in plate armor. Her lower body is that of a serpentine dragon. She can always be seen with her trusty halberd. Personality White Hair is the quite type when around men. She is, to put it lightly shy. She does not like to start conversations with strange men, nor does she like to argue with them. She is the type of person who would sit in the back of the room and stay by herself while a party is going on. This Shyness should be noted to be only when things are calm and she is alone. When things are dangerous, she is with her friends, or she is familiar with the men she is a totally different person. In a instant she can switch from being shy and quite to being aggressive and loud. She does not take crap from anyone when her switch has been flipped. She picks fights, and is bold in her actions. When it comes to the defense of her girlfriends, as she calls them, she is even more aggressive. She won't let people get away with insulting them without cause and will defend them to the death if they are threaten. White Hair is very passionate about defending her fellow ladies. One of the reasons she started smuggling was to help one of her friends who was in a abusive relationship. She first started smuggling to help her make money, and later she started to sneak women who were in trouble out of bad situations. Eventually that turned to her stealing women from World Nobles, and fighting against pirates who treat women like things. One thing lead to another and she found herself a wanted pirate with a reputation. The sight of a abused women is her immediate switch flipper and her berserk button. As a Lamia White Hair actually has a strong sex drive. Mostly her own natural shyness keeps her from engaging in such activities however when she is emboldened by her friends or had her switch flipped due to social situations she can be quite forward with what she wants. White Hair is not a rapist and she takes great pride in that. She will offer it freely and take it from anyone who accepts. Once someone is in her clutches however it is a different thing. She won't let her partner go till they are completely spent. It should be noted that White Hair has a daughter. A young Lamia by the name of Rey. She spoils the crap out of her and is often seen as a too soft mom. Because of this her crew mainly disciplines the girl. She does however step in during serious matters and brings down the hammer. Even still she is a sucker when it comes to her daughter. Her daughter however is considered her most important thing to her in the world. She will slither thought hell fire to defend her daughter. Abilities and Powers Lamia Physics There are several things that need to be noted about White Hair. First off she is a Lamia, which means she has a snake body. This is important because it drastically changes the way she fights. First and foremost most of her body is made up of lean muscle. This means that she is at base stronger than your average human. Combine that with her intense training and Captain Rin is a fearsome opponent. Second is her snake scales. Just looking at her one can tell she is more dragon than she is snake. That observation is true. Her snake like body is more like a serpent dragon body. Those scales she has are harder than diamond and tougher than steel. Most skilled swordsmen can't even cut her. Let alone some mook. Her body's great weak point would be her human upper body which she defends with plate armor. Another thing to note is that White Hair can produce poision. It can be released thought her saliva or from her skin if need be. She also has a few more snake related abilities. She can see heat, taste the air with her tong, and parts of her body can react on their own thought reflexes like a snake. Touching her tail can result in her turning around and taking a chunk out of you with her sharp teeth. *Super Human Strength *Diamond Hard Scales *Venom Glands *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Senses *Superhuman Smell *Can See in Heart Lamia Moves *Lamia Death Hold - White Hair wraps her body around her target and squeezes them so hard it causes them to explode into blood. *Tail Spear - White Hair stabs her opponent with the tip of her tail as if it was a spear. *Tail Swipe - Enough Said *Viper Strike - A powerful bite attack or weapon attack that uses the coils of her body as a spring board to increase the speed of her attacks. *Cold Flash - Uses the fact that she is partially cold blooded, she can switch between the two at will, to fuck all the heat of her her opponents on contact. She can freeze over her enemies in a instant. *Tail Blade - She can cut using her tail like a blade. She can also shoot flying slashes. *Tail Counter - She can block with her tail in a spring like formation. It absorbs the force and then sends it back twice as strong. *Tail Resonance - She can vibrate her tail to create a sound wave that can disorientate her opponents. She can also change it to shatter glass, create sound waves to see in the dark, and even knock her opponents back with powerful sound waves. *Super Dig - Can use her tail to dig thought the earth as if she was swimming thought water. She can vanish from view by digging holes in the ground extremely fast. *Snake Swimming - Can use her tail to swim thought the water at high speeds. *Dragon Walk - Can user her snake body to fly thought the air like a chinese dragon. It is a advance from of Geppo. She learned the move from her own mother who used it to defeat Cyclopses. 'Polearm Mastery' White Hiar is a master of the polearm and is capable of performing high level combat moves with her Halberd. Her skill with the weapon is comparable to a master swordsmen. How swordsmen spend their lives studying the way of the blade and Sword Wizardry White Hair has done the same with her Halberd. *Snake Cannon - A powerful Flying Slash that comes off as a striking rattle snake. It slams into the target leaving two holes as if it was a bite. *White Malestorm - By spinning the weapon over her head at a rapid pace White Hair is capable of creating a world wind. That world wind comes off as a male storm and begins to suck everything around it up and cutting it to ribbons. *White flash - A super fast swing of the polearm. It is so fast that the move can cut thought lighting itself. *Giants Spear - White Hair throws the spear with so much force that it hits the target with the might of a giant. *Earth Shaker - A powerful stab into the ground with the butt of the Polearm. The impact creates a localized earth quake that knocks enemies onto their bottom. *White Spin - A move where White Hair spins her weapon in her hand so fast that it becomes a blur. It can then be used to saw thought thick objects *Tigers Hunt Dragons - A powerful jumping attack that uses the entire length of White Hair's body. She leaps high into the air and cuts her target in half with a single powerful downward swing. 'Angelic fist Formation' 'Fighting Moves' Angelic Shock- Angelic Shock is a move were the user places both their hands in front of there body. They then turn there arms were their hands are vertically aligned and then clap and then open there palm. The technique causes the user to create a great amount of pressure in the palm of the hands. The pressure super heats the air. By opening the palm they release this pressure and super heated air out forward. The attack sends out a super heated blast of air to rip through the opponent. Angelic Fist- The Angelic fist is an advancement of the Angelic shock. This move however only uses one hand. The user clenches there fist with enough speed and strength that it begins to pressurize the air. Since only one hand is being used it takes a bit longer for the pressure to reach the right number. Taking advantage of this the user closes the distance between them an there opponent. They then slam their fist into the opponent and releases the pressurized air to blow through their body. Heavenly Resonance- Heavenly Resonance is a technique that requires the user to use all the muscles in there body. The move calls for the user to vibrate their entire body at once. The vibration causes the user to send out a shock wave that fires from all points of the body. The move was designed to knock multiple targets away at once. It works in a 360 degree sphere around the user. Angelic Break- it is a lesser form of Heavenly Resonance. It calls the user to create a vibration inside of the body using all of there muscles. The vibration is then transferred to the arm were it is delivered to the opponent through a palm strike. The vibration enter into the opponents body and causes damage to their insides by vibrating their unprepared organs. *'Angelic Explosion'- Angelic Explosion is one of the more rare moves in the style. It is a variation of Angelic Break. The user creates a vibration using all of their muscles. That vibration however is channeled though the body and sent though the users arm. The user then sends that force flying out of their body and onto the nearby air and water particles. The force is then lunched out in a forward causing the air to explode. The move is usually used to stop multiple projectiles coming from one direction. However it can also be used to send gigantic objects flying off in a single direction. *'Angelic Grace '- Angelic Grace is another variation of Angelic Break. The user follows the same steps as before, but instead of using the vibrations themselves as a force the user combines them with a cutting attack. The user of Angelic fist begins the move by covering there hand in haki. They then create the vibration in there body and send it toward the haki covered hand. The Haki covered hand is then made into a chop hand stance. The hand is then used to slice though there opponent. This is made possible due to the haki hardening and the speed in which the hand moves. As the hand cuts though flesh, steel, or whatever the target is, the vibration explode outward expanding the wound. Angles Step- The Angles step is a feat were the user pushes off the air right before their foot touches the ground. This removes friction from the ground and stops the user from reeving the force of hitting the earth. Once one has completed the Angelic Fist Formation they will be able to achieve this feat while using three times the less energy than a person who did not. * Angle Beats - Angle Beats is a advance from of Angle's Step. Angle Beats is when the martial artist flings themselves off the air and shoots themselves forward at astonishing speed. *'Angelic Dragonfly' - Angelic Dragonfly is a move were the user of angelic fist moves so fast that it creates a sonic boom behind him. The master then uses this force to incapacitate multiple enemies around a area by just simply flying by them. Angles Gaze- This is a technique that calls upon the greater control gained from the training. The user forces more blood flow to enter into the eyes and gives the user better sight. This allows the user to see three times as far and to take notice of small details they would normally miss. Heavenly Wind Palm- The Heavenly Wind Palm is another technique that one does not necessary need to complete the training to do. However completing the training makes the move easier to do and creates greater force. The Heavenly Wind Palm is a technique were the user pushes against the air at high speeds. The air is shot forward in the shape of the users palm and slams into the target. Heavenly Spear- Heavenly spear is a move that is similar to Angelic Shock. The user closes both hands together and compress the air in between them. They did leap into the air and toss the compressed air downward at super sonic speed. The heated compressed air begins to erupt into flames as it descends. It smashes into its target and then explodes into a ball of fire. The user does not have to jump to use this attack. 'Angel Song -' Angel Song is a move where the user of angelic fist creates vibrations in there body and focus them in there voice box. The user then sends this force out into there voice allowing them to amplify the sound. The user can speak loud, attack with a sound wave, or even shatter crystal like substances by matching the perfect pitch. All moves can be made stronger by using haki Equipment Sky Pike - Her Legendary Halberd - White Hair got the weapon by robbing the grave of a once legendary warrior. The robbery was more of a accident than a purposeful thing. She got knocked into the grave by a enemy and took the weapon to defend herself. She has never put it down sense. Plate Armor - White Hir wears a suit of plate armor that was forged by a master blacksmith. Trivia Her Daughter Rey's Father does not know Rey exist. Category:Female Category:Taran Category:Polearm User Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Martial Artist Category:Mother Category:Smuggler